Eps2.9 pyth0n pt2.p7z
(Python, Part 2) | image = File:Ep212.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | season = 2 | episode = 12 | caption = | airdate = September 21, 2016 | writer = Sam Esmail | director = Sam Esmail | viewers = | previous = | next = |}} Season Finale, Part 2. is the twelfth episode of Season 2 of Mr. Robot. It was broadcast on September 21, 2016. Plot Synopsis Origin of the Title * Python is a widely used high-level, general-purpose, interpreted, dynamic programming language. Its design philosophy emphasizes code readability, and its syntax allows programmers to express concepts in fewer lines of code than would be possible in languages such as C++ or Java. * The extension: p7zip is a quick port of 7z.exe and 7za.exe for Unix. 7-Zip is a file archiver with the highest compression ratio. Since 4.10, p7zip (like 7-zip) supports little-endian and big-endian machines. Summary Months before, Tyrell begged Elliot to be let in on the plan. Present day, he takes Elliot to a discreet location, across the street from where E Corp is revealed to be gathering all its paper records. Stage 2 is the hack of that building using firmware to create a hydrogen gas explosion that will level the structure and cripple the corporation. Scott Knowles is the owner of the mystery phone, gaslighting Joanna to make her suffer because his wife Sharon died while pregnant. Joanna says Sharon deserved to die and Scott beats her, but stops and calls 911. Joanna asks Derek to frame Scott for Sharon's murder as payback. Cisco died in the Dark Army's attack and Darlene rebuffs Dom's questions until Dom reveals that Romero's death was a random accident and shows her that the FBI has been tracking fsociety for months under Project Berenstain (including Elliot, but still presuming Tyrell is the mastermind). Elliot refuses to kill innocent people and is convinced Tyrell is not real. Elliot tries to undo the firmware hack, but Tyrell shoots him with Darlene's stolen gun, causing Mr. Robot to "glitch out". Angela gets a call from a distraught Tyrell through the Dark Army, departing to be with Elliot when he awakes while a massive brownout occurs. In a post-credits scene, Trenton reveals to Mobley she's found a way to undo the hack. As Mobley expresses his desire to move on from the incident, the two are approached by Leon, who asks for the time. Episode Notes * When Dom interrogates Darlene, her supervisor tells Darlene that there are "no blue skies" for her, that her type of "character isn't welcome here" and that her situation is not Burn Notice. These are references to USA Network's previous slogan and programming, the most popular of which is Burn Notice, which ran from 2006-2012. Technology Music *"The Hall of Mirrors" Recorded by Kraftwerk. *"The Moth & The Flame" Recorded by Les Deux Love Orchestra. * "We've Got Tonight". Recorded by Kenny Rogers and Sheena Easton. Trivia Quotes :"We're supposed to be gods together, and yet you want to destroy our destiny?" Gallery fr:eps2.9_pyth0n_pt2.p7z Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Broadcast episodes